Never be Together
by DynamicLupin
Summary: Mendapat keluarga baru yang tak pernah diinginkannya. Luhan bertemu dengan adik tiri yang seringkali berubah emosi. Belum lagi permasalahan orang di sekitarnya yang penuh misteri. Setiap Interaksi menimbulkan benih cinta yang tak mempunyai akhir


Title : Never be Together

Genre : drama, shonen ai, family, friendship

Rate : T / M (maybe)

Cast : HunHan and another EXO member OT12

WARN! BOYxBOY ., Cerita Tanpa **AKHIR!**

* * *

DOR!

…

Drrtttt drrrrttt drrrt

"eung..", lenguhan terdengar dari mulut seorang namja yang masih asik bergelut dengan selimutnya.

Drrrrtt drrrt drrrtt

"…"

Lagi.

Getaran benda persegi panjang yang terletak di samping bantalnya tidak ia hiraukan.

Drrrrtt drrrrtt drrrtt

Benda itu terus bergetar. Sebagai alaramkah? Yang jelas, jika getarannya tanda telepon masuk, maka si penelpon benar-benar orang yang kelas kepala.

Ddrrrt drrrrtt ddrrrtt

Kini , sebuah tangan putih mencuat dari balik selimut. Perlahan tangan itu meraih telpon seluler yang sedari tadi bergetar.

"Yeoboseyo?", suara serak khas orang yang baru terbangun namun tetap lembut mengiringi pergerakan mulut si namja.

"Buka pintu kamar mu Luhan!", dan kali ini yang terdengar adalah suara seorang yeoja.

"Aku akan membukanya nanti", namja bernama Luhan tersebut menjawab dengan santai sambil duduk dan menyandarkan diri pada kepala tempat tidur king sizenya.

"Luhan, apa kau mau eomma menggedor pintu kamarmu?", tanya sipenelpon yang ternyata seorang eomma bagi Xi Luhan, ah ani, sekarang namanya menjadi Oh Luhan.

"Lakukan saja, setidaknya Tuan Oh akan sadar kalau aku masih belum bisa menerima posisi baruku", belum sempat jawaban diberikan untuknya. Luhan telah memutus sambungan.

Ponsel itu ia jauhkan dari dari telinganya. Luhan menutup matanya sebentar. Saat matanya terbuka, mutiara hitamnya menelusuri tiap sudut dari kamar yang kini ia tempati.

Sekarang ia tengah duduk di atas sebuah kasur kingsize, bukan lagi ranjang berdecit yang kapas kasurnya telah memadat. Di depannya tersedia seperangkat tv, dvd, dan audio player, tak lupa pula playstation dan kaset-kaset game. Tentunya bukan lagi meja belajar dengan cat nya yang telah mengelupas di beberapa sisi. Di sudut kiri kamar terdapat lemari jumbo, bukan lagi lemari plastik dengan zipper yang sudah macet setengahnya. Di samping kiri kasur terdapat meja nakas dan ruang bagian kanan kamar di isi dengan dua sofa kecil merah marun dan satu meja kaca bulat. Sedangkan dinding kamar di bagian barat hanyalah kaca transparan berlapis gorden putih gading, bukan lagi dinding dengan jendela persegi empat serta satu pot bunga lili di bagian alas konsen.

Luhan menghela nafas tertunduk. Kini dia tak lagi di kamar kecil penuh kenangannya selama 20 tahun, tapi kini ia berada di kamar yang luas mewah dan indah tanpa kehangatan.

Drrrtt drrrtt drrrtt

Luhan melirik pada telpon seluler yang masih ia genggam.

'Eomma', itulah yang tertera di layarnya. Raut wajah Luhan yang tadi nya murung kini digantikan raut wajah yang kental akan kekesalan. Tangannya yang menggenggam telpon seluler, terangkat…..

BRRAKK

Telpon itu membentur pintu kamar dan jatuh berderai ke lantai.

* * *

==10.00 KST==

Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya pelan. Sekarang ia tampak rapi dengan stelan kemeja kotak-kotak warna pink coklat yang melapisi T-shirt putihnya. Jeans biru laut melapisi kaki jenjang yang dianugerahkan padanya.

"Luhan", mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang sangat di hapalnya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas dan membatalkan niatnya untuk melangkah.

" Sudah makan?", tanya seorang yeoja yang sudah tak lagi muda namun masih memiliki wajah cantik, yeoja yang telah menunggu sosok seorang Luhan keluar dari kamar sedari tadi. Namun hanya keheningan yang ia dapat dari pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini,nak?", tanya yeoja itu lembut. Dia berjalan mendekat pada Luhan, wajahnya kian sendu setiap kali langkahnya menapak. "Eomma tidak pernah membayangkan dan mengajarimu untuk menjadi seperti ini." Tangannya terulur, namun di tepis oleh Luhan. Mata Luhan menatap tajam pada mata teduh sang ibu. "Lalu kau mengajariku untuk melupakan appa?". Eommanya tersentak kaget.

"Apa maksudmu Luhan?". Luhan terkekeh kecil, namun entah kenapa suaranya terdengar lirih. "Kau, kau menikah lagi hanya berselang dua bulan setelah appa pergi!", suara Luhan kian meninggi dari tiap kata yang ia nafasnya mulai tak beraturan. Bukan, dia tak kelelahan, ia hanya berusaha meredam emosinya yang akan meledak.

"Luhan, aku tak pernah menyuruhmu untuk melupakan appamu"

"Dan kau telah melupakannya", tuduh Luhan cepat. Eommanya hanya menghela nafas.

Dia tahu anaknya memang belum bisa menerima keadaan yang sekarang. Tapi dia akan terus membujuk Luhan. Bagaimanapun ia segan pada Tuan Oh yang dengan baik hati telah mau menikahinya.

"Luhan, aku tak pernah melupakan appa mu",tegas nya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menikah dengan orang itu?! Apa kau tergiur dengan hartanya!"

PLAK

"Luhan! Jaga bicaramu", kesabarannya runtuh. Bahkan ia dengan sadarnya menampar wajah anak kandung satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa pedulimu", suara itu terdengar begitu dingin, wajahnya pun begitu datar.

Luhan melangkah pergi dari hadapan eommanya. "Luhan!", panggilan itu tidak dia hiraukan. Luhan terus menuruni tangga. Langkahnya pun tak berhenti saat dia berselisihan dengan seorang namja muda berseragam sekolah yang tengah memegang bubble tea ditangannya. Tidak peduli jika namja itu mendengar pembicaraan dia dan eommanya.

Apa peduli Luhan dengan orang di rumah itu.

Seoul University

Keadaan hiruk pikuk cafetaria perguruan tinggi memang tak pernah ada habisnya. Mahasiswa yang tengah berada di ujung batas umur remaja itu tetap saja melakukan kegilaan mereka. Lihat saja seorang pemuda berambut _dark brown_ yang sedang berdiri di atas salah satu meja pada sentral kantin. Dengan suara nya yang dalam dan menggelagar, dia berucap lantang, "AKU AKAN MENIKAHI SEORANG NAMJA BERNAMA BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Keadaan kantin yang tadinya ribut hening seketika. Namja itu dengan segera turun dari meja. "Puas kau hyung!?", ucapnya sambil memukul pundak namja berambut pirang yang tengah berusaha menahan tawa. Memahami keadaan yang terjadi,para mahasiswa yang tadinya terkejut dengan tindakan namja itu, kini kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang terhenti.

"Aku menanti undangan pernikahanmu Chanyeol!", celetuk salah seorang yang ada di cafeteria itu."Hahahaha,ya ampun! Kau hebat sekali, Do Bi!", akhirnya tawa salah seorang namja pirang disana lepas. Namja berambut _dark brown_ bernama Chanyeol itu menatap kesal pada namja manis yang duduk di hadapannya, "Byunbaek, kenapa tadi kau tidak protes?". Namja manis itu balik menatap Chanyeol, "Kan kau yang kalah taruhan dengan Kris hyung, kenapa aku harus ikut campur hukumanmu?".

Chanyeol berdecak, "Kau tak sadar tadi aku berteriak akan menikahi mu?".

"Apa peduli ku", jawab namja manis yang ternyata bernama Byunbaek/Baekhyun itu dengan enteng. Chanyeol ingin berucap lagi, tapi tidak jadi karna orang lain yang baru datang telah lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Kalian lihat Minseok-hyung?", tanya namja yang ternyata adalah Luhan. "Tidak", jawab Kris singkat. Luhan merebut dan meneguk segelas jus jeruk yang ada di tangan Chanyeol. "Ya! Hyung! Itu punyaku!", protes Chanyeol, namun Luhan tak menghiraukannya dan duduk di samping Baekhyun.

Entah memang sehati atau bagaimana, ketiga namja disana secara bersamaan memasang raut wajah bingung dan meneliti wajah Luhan. Sayangnya, yang dipandangi tidak sadar dengan tatapan ketiga temannya. Dia malah sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya.

"Hyung", panggil Baekhyun. Luhan hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman. "Pipimu kenapa seperti itu?", sambung Baekhyun. Luhan menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana. "Tidak kenapa-napa", jawab Luhan dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Senyummu mengerikan, Lu-ge", celetuk Kris dan dihadiahi _death glare_ oleh Luhan. "Kau disiksa oleh appa tirimu?", tebak Chanyeol antusias.

Plak!

"Pabbo! Tidak mungkin Luhan hyung di siksa appa tirinya kalau Luhan hyung mendapat ponsel baru", jelas Baekhyun ( asal tebak ) setelah menempeleng kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengusap-ngusap kepalanya. Sedangkan Kris hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat temannya. Lain lagi dengan Luhan yang menatap miris pada Baekyun dan Chanyeol.

Ya, Luhan terpaksa memakai ponsel baru yang ia dapati terletak di dekat tv kamarnya tadi malam saat ia baru pindah. Ingat? Ponselnya hancur berkeping-keping karena ia lempar ke pintu tadi pagi? Naas, ponsel itu memilih tak hidup lagi. Lagi pula ia pikir ponsel baru itu dari eommanya karena ponselnya yang dulu hanya lah ponsel flip biasa, kuno dan rongsok. Tapi yah, uang untuk membelinya memang uang dari Tuan Oh dan lihat, sekarang smartphone terbaru telah ia kantongi.

Melihat status yang dimiliki Luhan sekarang, Luhan tak perlu lagi enggan jika harus berkumpul dengan sahabatnya sedari senior high school itu. Bagaimanapun sahabatnya memiliki latar belakang keluarga yang berekonomi diatas rata-rata. Dia cukup beruntung dapat mengenal mereka karena dulunya ia adalah kapten klub bola dimana Baekhyun adalah managernya, Chanyeol adalah kapten volley, sedangkan Kris Ketua OSIS mencakup kapten klub basket. Dan mereka sering bertemu saat rapat , lagipula mereka nyaman satu sama lain.

"Menghabiskan uang namja itu untuk kesenanganku tak ada salahnya,kan?", ucap Luhan.

"Kau salah kalau berpikir seperti itu", sanggah Kris. Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol menatap pada Kris meminta penjelasan. Kris pun mengerti dan melanjutkan untuk menjelaskan, "Namjachinguku adalah kakak kelas adik tirimu saat junior high school dan sedikitnya Tao menceritakan apa yang ia tahu mengenai appa barumu, termasuk bisnisnya." Ketiganya membulatkan mata. Bukan! Mereka bukannya kaget karena kekayaan appa baru Luhan, tapi karena teman mereka yang dengan terang-terangan menyinggung tentang kekasihnya yang merupakan seorang namja. Kris memang gay dan sahabatnya masih belum terbiasa dengan topik itu jika mereka berada di tempat umum.

"Aa.. aa, ah, begitu", respon Chanyeol sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk. Suasana diantara mereka menjadi canggung dan untungnya itu tak berlangsung lama karena seseorang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Mianhe Luhan,aku telat", ucap namja berpipi chubby yang baru datang dan langsung duduk di samping Luhan. "Tidak apa-apa Minseok hyung", jawab Luhan.

Tiba-tiba gelas yang setengahnya terisi milkshake cappuchino muncul diantara Luhan dan Minseok. "Kau bisa menghabiskannya, hyung. Aku mau menjemput namjachinguku", ucap Kris sambil meletakkan gelas itu di hadapan Minseok. Kemudian ia melenggang pergi.

"Kris hyung sangat berani, pasti setelah ini kehidupannya akan berat", ucap Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan Kris yang kian menjauh. "Aku lebih salut lagi pada namjachingunya, dia masih terlalu muda untuk mengambil resiko terang-terangan tentang hubungan mereka", Chanyeol menarik gelas chappuchino yang tadinya punya Kris dari hadapan Minseok dan meminumnya. "Yah, hubungan seperti yang di pilih Kris memang masih tabu. Ah! Apa yang mau kau bicarakan dengan ku Luhan?", tanya Minseok pada Luhan. Luhan tampak ragu-ragu untuk mengucapkan apa yang dia inginkan. "Hyung, kau membuat kami penasaran", celetuk Chanyeol. "Ini tak ada hubungannhya dengan mu, Yeol", balas Luhan.

"Baiklah baiklah. ByunBaek, ayo kita ke kelas. Annyeong hyung", ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik Baekhyun. "Kami duluan Hyung!" ucap Baekhyun keras karena sudah cukup jauh dari mereka.

Setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hilang dari pandangan mereka, baru lah Luhan berucap, "Bolehkah aku menginap di rumah mu, hyung?"

"MWO! Kau modus ingin bertemu dengan So Hee noona!"

* * *

08.30 pm Minseok's house

Dua orang namja tengah asik menonton televisi di ruangan yang cukup luas, mewah, dan santai. Sesekali tangan kedua namja itu meraup isi dari kantong yang ada dipangkuan masing-masing. Mata mereka sangat focus dan tidak berkedip sama sekali. Sadar atau tidak, mereka sudah menciptakan suasana tegang hingga…

Ddrrrrttt ddrrrrtt dddrrrrrrtt

"Aishh, kenapa kau tidak mengangkat panggilan itu Luhan! Sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali panggilan masuk tidak kau jawab,tau?!", geram Minseok karena getar ponsel Luhan yang terus-terusan mengganggu acara menontonnya. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri tetap acuh dan fokus pada tontonannya. Tidak mendapat respon dari Luhan, Minseok pun memilih melanjutkan acara menontonnya, tapi dalam hati ia bersumpah 'sekali lagi Luhan tidak mengangkat panggilan untuknya,kupastikan bu*t temposnya mendarat di halaman depan'.

"eoh,ada Luhannie!", suara seorang yeoja membuat Luhan berdiri dan membungkuk pada yang baru datang.

"Annyeonghaseo Sohee noona", sapa Luhan plus senyum manis. Yeoja tersebut berjalan mendekat dan mencubit pipi Luhan. "Aigoo, makin lama kau semakin cantik saja", ucap yeoja bernama Sohee itu. Luhan menurunkan tangan Sohee agar tidak mencubiti pipinya. "Aku namja noona", protes Luhan. Sohee tertawa mendengar ucapan Luhan. "Aku tidak berkata kau seorang yeoja", balas Sohee.

Luhan menatap Sohee dalam. Dimatanya, Sohee adalah yeoja yang sempurna. Dia cantik, ramah, baik, pintar, penuh bakat, ceria, dan masih banyak lagi nilai lebih yang dimiliki Sohee. Tapi apa mau dikata,Luhan terlalu pengecut untuk mengutarakan rasa sukanya pada yeoja yang telah mengganggapnya sebagai dongsaeng. "Aku keatas dulu", ucap Sohee membuat Luhan sadar dari lamunan sesaatnya.

Menyadari entah sejak kapan Minseok hilang dari sekitarnya dan malas untuk berpikir, Luhan kembali duduk di sofa melanjutkan acara menonton. Baru saja beberapa detik berlalu, seseorang menepuk bahunya dari samping.

"Adikmu datang menjemput", ucap Minseok sambil mengarahkan dagu ke pintu rumah. Sedangkan Luhan hanya mengernyit bingung. Dengan ragu-ragu, Luhan bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud Minseok.

Sesampainya di pintu, Luhan mendapati seorang namja tinggi berkulit putih dan berambut sewarna caramel sedang memainkan ponsel. Luhan menelitinya dari atas. Pemuda itu hanya mengenakan kaus oblong berpadu celana jeans tiga perempat. Luhan mencoba meneliti wajah pemuda yang tengah menunduk itu, tapi hanya hidung mancung dan bibir pink tipis yang dapat dilihat olehnya.

"Ehem", dehem Luhan. Namja di depannya mendongak dan Luhan akui, wajah namja itu ternyata cukup tampan. "Ayo pulang", ucap namja itu singkat. Luhan cukup kaget karena orang tersebut menyuruhnya pulang. Kalau saja tadi Minseok tidak mengatakan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai adiknya datang menjemput, mungkin Luhan sudah berteriak "MWO!" saat ini.

Luhan mengendurkan otot-otot wajahnya yang tadi menegang karena kaget. Berusaha tenang dan dengan sopan menghadapi namja di depannya itu. "Kau siapa?", tanya Luhan memastikan. Namja tampan itu menghela nafas, "Sehun. Sudahlah, eomma sangat khawatir menunggumu pulang". Namja itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Merasa Luhan tak beranjak dari posisi, dia berbalik untuk memastikan. Dan benar saja, namja manis itu tak mengikutinya dan malah akan menutup pintu.

"Pulang!", ucap namja itu cukup keras. Luhan terkekeh pelan. "Hei, apa hakmu menyuruhku pulang? Aku bahkan tak mengenali wajahmu, bocah", ucap Luhan dan segera menutup pintu. Tapi, seserorang menahan pergerakan pintu dari samping Luhan. Orang itu adalah So Hee.

"Kau tidak menyuruh adikmu masuk?", tanya So Hee. Luhan tampak kikuk. So Hee berjalan keluar dengan tentengan keranjang sampah di tangan kiri nya. Saat dia berhadapan dengan Sehun, So Hee memberikan senyum ramah. "Kakak mu cantik, lalu kau manis, ah~ aku ingin punya dongsaeng seperti kalian, bukan roti bantet itu", ucapnya pada Sehun. "Aku mendengarmu Noona", sahut Minseok dari belakang Luhan, membuat Luhan terkejut. So Hee terkekeh pelan dan berjalan keluar pekarangan rumah untuk membuang sampah.

"Cepat pulang! Adikmu terlalu lama menunggu", suruh Minseok mendorong-dorong Luhan. Luhan menahan dorongan dan berbalik menghadap Minseok sambil berbisik kesal ,"Aku bahkan tidak tau wajah adik tiri ku seperti apa.! Mana mungkin aku bisa percaya begitu saja pulang malam-malam dengan anak itu, lagipula darimana dia tau keberadaanku dan alamat rumahmu, hyung".

"Aku memberitahu Kris, karena anak itu menghubungi kekasihnya", jawab Xiumin cepat.

"Cepat kau pulang. Eomma mu pasti sangat khawatir. Dan lagi, belum tentu anak itu gay dan mau meng'iya-iya' kan mu", suruh Minseok sekali lagi sambil melempar tas Luhan pada si pemiliknya. Luhan akhirnya menurut dan memberikan pandangan sinis saat dia berselisihan dengan –yang katanya- adik *tiri* nya itu. Di depan gerbang mereka bertemu dengan So Hee. "Kalian langsung pulang? Hati-hati di jalan, nde! Sering-seringlah main kesini", pesan So Hee. Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Sedang kan Sehun hanya membungkuk badannya sedikit.

* * *

SKIP TIME* Dalam perjalanan pulang*

Angin malam berhembus secara perlahan menembus lapisan kulit dan merasuk pada tulang-tulang yang serasa mulai mendingin. Kepulan uap udara mengepul disetiap hembusan nafas dari mulut kedua namja yang kini tengah berjalan berdampingan. Keheningan menyelimuti namun kecanggungan sama sekali tak terasa oleh mereka. Kesibukan dengan pikiran masing-masing membuat mereka memilih untuk mengacuhkan satu sama lain.

Sejujurnya, Luhan masih belum yakin 100% jika namja di sampingnya adalah dongsaeng tirinya. Luhan sendiri belum pernah bertemu sekalipun dengan anak semata wayang Tuan Oh. Luhan memang pernah sekali ikut dalam jamuan makan siang ke rumah Tuan Oh sebelum pernikahan. Tapi dia tidak bertemu dengan Oh Sehun, karena namja itu tengah sibuk mengurus kepentingan masuk Senior High School (itu yang dia dengar saat jamuan). Dan saat hari pernikahan, Luhan malah memilih tidak hadir dan bermenung seharian di taman dekat gereja tempat pernikahan dilangsungkan. Kemarin saat ia pindah ke istana Tuan Oh itu, dia sama sekali tidak melihat namja ini, karena sesampainya di sana pada malam hari, Luhan langsung masuk kamar dan baru keluar tadi pagi. Sayangnya, Luhan tak menghiraukan namja yang tadi pagi melihat perdebatannya dengan sang eomma.

Kebiasaan. Itulah yang dirasakan Luhan sekarang. Luhan tak bisa mengontrol keinginan untuk berbicara jika ada orang disekitarnya, pengecualian jika orang di sekitarnya adalah penjahat/preman.

"Kau, benar-benar Oh Sehun?", tanya Luhan dan melirik namja di sampingnya yang masih sibuk dengan ponsel _touch screen_ miliknya.

"Menurutmu?", tanya pemuda itu balik tanpa menatap berdecih pelan.

Keheningan terjadi kembali. Perjalan terasa jauh lebih lama oleh Luhan. Seingatnya,rumah Minseok hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari rumah Tuan Oh. Lima atau enam blok mungkin?

Luhan melirik namja di sebelahnya yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Entah kenapa merasakan situasi seperti ini membuat Luhan berpikir, "Mana mungkin aku akan sanggup jika harus hidup dengan dongsaeng seperti ini?". Dan keinginannya untuk menolak berada diantara keluarga baru bermarga Oh itu meluap. Luhan pikir membicarakan perihal keluarga baru mereka saat sekarang tak ada salahnya. Perjalanan pulang masih panjang.

"Sehun-sshi, apa kau setuju dengan pernikahan appa mu dan eommaku?", Luhan berharap kali ini Sehun menjawab pertanyaannya, bukannya bertanya balik seperti tadi. Hening sejenak, kemudian Sehun memasukkan ponsel nya ke dalam saku celana. Sehun menatap lurus ke depan. "Aku tidak keberatan", jawabnya singkat. Luhan berhenti melangkah. Membuat Sehun ikut berhenti dan menoleh pada Luhan yang berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya. "Kenapa? Apa kau tidak takut perhatian appa mu akan terbagi?", tanya Luhan lagi dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tidak, aku terbiasa tanpa perhatian dan aku bukan bocah, kuberitahu kalau mata mu bermasalah", itulah jawaban Sehun yang didengar Luhan. Tenang dan terkesan tegar namun begitu datar dan tak berperasaan sekaligus menyebalkan.

"Jadi, kau menerima pernikahan mereka karena kau akan mendapat perhatian dari eomma baru?", entah kenapa Luhan merasa kesal sendiri dengan apa yang dia ucapkan. "Tidak juga, aku hanya berusaha menghargai apa yang dipilih oleh appa", jawab Sehun. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan merendahkan. "Kau masih menghargai orang yang tidak memberimu perhatian?", Luhan pikir Sehun memang terlalu naif sebagai seorang anak dalam masa remaja. Sehun terkekeh karena cara Luhan menatap dan men-_judge _dirinya. Sehun balik menatap Luhan dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Setidaknya aku bukanlah anak tidak tau di untung sepertimu, hyung"

Luhan tercekat mendengar kata-kata yang ditujukan Sehun padanya. Apa maksud anak itu mengatakan dirinya tidak tau diuntung? Luhan merasa geram dan ingin sekali memberikan bogem mentah pada namja di depannya itu. Tapi Sehun sudah terlebih dulu berjalan dan berbelok ke kiri. Membuat Luhan bingung, karena tidak ada jalan jika mereka berjalan ke kiri. Luhan mengikuti kemana Sehun melangkah, menghiraukan perasaan kesalnya sesaat. Luhan mengernyit bingung saat Sehun memasuki sebuah kedai/cafe. Luhan tidak terlalu yakin.

"Kedai bubble tea 24 jam?", bisik Luhan pada angin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

TBC nya gak elit banget sumpah -_-v,, mianhe (_ ' _)

Well ini ff drama ( lebih tepatnya sinetron,, hahah) pertama saya. Selamat membaca teman.


End file.
